


Nonno e nipote

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Il rapporto che intercorre tra Vegeta ed il suo nipotino preferito: Vetrunks.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Vetrunks Briefs  
  
Trunks allargò il nodo della cravatta, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso. La luce delle lampade lo illuminava di riflessi violacei, il sole entrava dalle grandi finestre dell'ufficio. Le telecamere puntavano su di lui e una serie di giornalisti erano sedute in una serie di sedie di plastica. Il giovane aveva uno schermo dietro di sé e indicava con la mano pallida una serie di grafici.  
"Quest'anno abbiamo deciso di rilanciare anche dei vecchi prodotti, ma apportandoci delle modifiche. Ad esempio nelle abitazioni abbiamo migliorato le prestazioni..." spiegò. I capelli color glicine gli aderivano al viso e nelle orecchie risuonavano le penne che venivano fatte scattare. Un giornalista allungò il registratore verso di lui. Lunch alzò la mano, facendo tremare il cartellino appuntato sul suo petto.  
"Sì?" domandò Trunks. La giovane socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano tenuti da un foulard.  
"Signore Presidente, recentemente si è molto parlato di una sorprendente innovazione sul mercato a opera della Capsule corp., potrebbe accennarci qualcosa al riguardo?" domandò. Trunks corrugò la fronte e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
"Mi aspettavo questa domanda. Stiamo anche presentando un'innovativa serie di capsule oplà la cui particolarità è...". Il suo discorso fu interrotto da una melodia meccanica che veniva dalla sua tasca. Si raddrizzò gli occhiali ed estrasse il cellulare, intento a vibrare, dalla giacca. Lo chiuse e se lo rimise in tasca, sorridendo. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi e brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole.  
"Devo andare, scusate" farfugliò.  
"Che cosa è successo...". ".. La fabbrica ha qualche difetto?". "Ha paura di svelare qualche nuova formula?!". Le domande dei giornalisti si accavallarono, parecchi di loro si alzarono in piedi facendo strisciare le sedie rumorosamente. Una segretaria lo afferrò per un braccio, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Cosa è capitato?" domandò. Trunks si liberò, le mise le mani sulle spalle e accentuò il sorriso.  
"Oggi è il giorno più bello della mia vita!" gridò. Le passò di fianco e corse fuori, scivolò lungo il corridoio fino a un ascensore.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks spiccò il volo, sorvolando il parco. Il vento faceva ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi sotto di lui, scompigliandogli i capelli color glicine. Si slacciò la cravatta e si tolse la giacca, li mise sul braccio stringendoli al petto coperto dalla camicia. L'energia gli avvolgeva i piedi, accelerò ancora tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Raggiunse un terrazzo su cui erano montate le lettere: hospital e vi atterrò davanti. Raggiunse una porta socchiusa e scese le scale a due a due, raggiungendo l'ultimo piano dei reparti. Il cellulare gli squillò nuovamente, lo aprì e premette il tasto verde portandoselo alle labbra.  
"Pronto?" domandò.   
"Dove sei?" sentì domandare Marron.  
"All'ultimo piano dell'ospedale" rispose Trunks.  
"Scendi di due piani e raggiungi l'ufficio informazioni. Fatti dire la stanza in cui si trova tua moglie nel ricovero donne di ginecologia. Poi ti raggiungo" rispose la voce femminile dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio. La telefonata si chiuse, Trunks rimise il cellulare in tasca sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerato e le tempie che gli pulsavano. Ubbidì raggiungendo una scrivania bianca a semicerchio, su cui c'erano due computer e una fila di cartelle e fogli.  
"La stanza dov'è ricoverata la signora Briefs?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. La donna dall'altra parte digitò un paio di tasti, inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò.  
"E' un parente?" domandò. Lo guardò annuì e sbadigliò.  
"La duecentosei. La trova in fondo al corridoio a sinistra" ribatté atona. Trunks si voltò e si mise a correre, percorse il corridoio fino alla porta del reparto, la aprì e continuò a correre passando accanto a una serie di stanze. Superò delle porte aperte guardando le targhette sopra di esse, una donna che avanzava appoggiata al palo di ferro di una flebo e ad un'infermiera che stava spingendo un carrello di metallo alto due volte di lei con una serie di coperte. Raggiunse la duecentosei, aprì la porta ed entrò. Pan era distesa nel letto candido, il suo viso era grigiastro e la testa le affondava nel cuscino. Tra le braccia aveva un neonato, Chichi vicino alla finestra lo osservava tenendo le mani unite e Videl era appoggiata contro le sbarre metalliche di una culla accanto al letto.  
"Eccomi amore, sono arrivato" biascicò il giovane. Pan gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi arrossati.  
"Non trovi sia stupendo?" domandò con voce flebile, sollevando il piccolo un po' di più.  
"E' la cosa più bella del mondo" farfugliò Trunks. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido. Raggiunse la moglie e la abbracciò, guardando da più vicino il volto dell'infante. Si sentirono dei passi cadenzati, Trunks alzò il capo e si voltò. Gohan entrò raddrizzandosi gli occhi e deglutendo a vuoto, seguito da Bulma che si guardava intorno ticchettando la punta dei piedi a ogni passo.  
"Pan, ti senti affaticata?" domandò Gohan. Pan negò con il capo e il padre guardò il nipote, sorridendogli.  
"La conferenza?" chiese Bulma, avvicinandosi a Trunks che aveva lasciato la moglie facendo un passo indietro. La scienziata si mise sulle punte dei piedi, e gli tolse un paio di ciuffi dal viso e gli sistemò il colletto della camicia raddrizzandoglielo.  
"Beh... ecco" bisbigliò il giovane. Bulma negò con il capo e sospirò.  
"Per oggi ti perdono. In fondo non c'è gioia più grande di avere un figlio e ora potrai provarla anche tu" borbottò, accarezzandogli la testa.  
"Ha preso tutto dalla mamma" mormorò Videl. Chichi singhiozzò, si nascose il viso tra le mani e le lacrime le inumidirono il volto e le dita.  
"La mia nipotina!" piagnucolò. Il neonato gorgogliò aprendo e chiudendo le manine.  
"Papà dov'è?" domandò Trunks, guardandosi intorno.  
" _Tsk_ , qui" borbottò Vegeta, solcando la porta dell'ospedale. Alzò le sopracciglia, strinse le labbra e unì i talloni. Guardò il nipote e le iridi color ossidiana gli divennero liquide.  
"Devo pur vedere com'è l'ultimo erede della casata nobiliare dei saiyan". Aggiunse con tono gelido. Raggiunse il letto superando Videl e sgranò gli occhi. Guardò un volto identico al suo grande un quarto del proprio, si passò una mano tra i propri capelli a fiamma guardando quelli dalla stessa forma del bambino e si sporse in avanti vedendo i propri occhi scuri specchiarsi in occhi identici di forma e colore.  
"Ti sei replicato, papà" mormorò Trunks.  
"Ha i capelli di quell'orribile colore umano" borbottò.  
"Sì, sono lilla come i miei" sussurrò Trunks, passandosi una mano nella propria capigliatura color glicine.  
"Secondo me ha molto della mamma" brontolò Videl.  
"Mio caro principe dei saiyan, i bambini umani nascono con gli occhi azzurri. Invece quel moccioso imbronciato ha già i tuoi occhi e la tua espressione" ribatté Bulma, ticchettando sulla spalla di Vegeta.   
Chichi abbassò le mani, rialzò il capo e tirò su con il naso singhiozzando nuovamente. Guardò suo figlio Goten entrare dalla porta, seguito dalla giovane Bra. La figlia di Vegeta raggiunse un angolo della stanza e vi si appoggiò, tenendo le braccia incrociate.  
"Disturbiamo?!" gridò Crilin, entrando a sua volta.   
C18 lo colpì con un pugno delicato sul capo facendogli apparire un bernoccolo tra i capelli e si appoggiò l'altra mano sulla guancia.  
"Non spaventare il bambino" lo rimproverò con tono atono.  
 Crilin arrossì, ridacchiò e si massaggiò la parte dolorante.  
"Scusate" bisbigliò.  
"Il bambino è bellissimo" disse Goten. Raggiunse il migliore amico e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.  
"Sono orgogliosa di essere zia". Si vantò Bra, alzando il capo e sporgendo il mento in fuori.  
"Non è solo bello, mio nipote" si lamentò Gohan. Si tolse gli occhiali, prese una pezzuola dalla tasca della giacca e pulì le lenti.  
"Goten, tu e Bra quando mi farete diventare zio?" domandò Trunks all'orecchio di Goten. Quest'ultimo avvampò e gli tirò una gomitata strappandogli un gemito. Il neonato scoppiò a piangere, stringendo i pugni fino a rendere la pelle candida violacea.   
Crilin si tappò le orecchie infastidito dagli strilli, mentre C18 usciva dalla stanza. La cyborg guardò sua figlia Marron arrivare, la lunga treccia in cui aveva legato i capelli oscillava a ogni suo passo e la cuffietta da infermiera era storta sul suo capo. Le urla del figlio di Pan si fecero ancora più forti.  
"Ha dei polmoni niente male" borbottò Goten, mettendosi un dito nell'orecchio.   
Pan guardò il bambino sporgersi verso il padre.  
"Tuo figlio vuole te" bisbigliò con voce flebile.   
Trunks prese il neonato tra le braccia, il figlio lo guardò in viso, smise di piangere ed iniziò a fare una serie di pernacchie creando delle piccole bollicine di saliva.   
Bulma gli pulì il visetto con un fazzolettino di seta, delicatamente.  
Altre lacrime solcarono il viso di Chichi, che si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Se solo Goku potesse vederlo" piagnucolò.   
"Lui lo sta vedendo, da lassù" disse Gohan con voce sicura, voltandosi verso la finestra. Il gruppetto, tranne Bra e Vegeta, annuì alle sue parole.   
Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio guardando il neonato afferrargli il dito, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.  
"Hai una stretta niente male" sussurrò al piccolo.  
"Come avete deciso di chiamarlo?" domandò Videl.  
"Abbiamo deciso di chiamarlo...". Iniziò Trunks. Arrossì e guardò sua moglie.   
Pan sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Vetrunks".  



	2. Cap.2 Il nipote di Vegeta

Cap.2 Il nipote di Vegeta  
  
  
6 anni dopo  
  
"Vetrunks, rallenta!" gridò un bambino da una lunga coda nera che gli oscillava dietro le spalle.  
"Gorin, non fare la lumaca! Se non ti sbrighi perderemo il pulmino per andare a scuola!" lo rimproverò un altro bambino. Aveva dei capelli color glicine a fiamma che gli oscillavano sulla testa ed alcune ciocche gli ricadevano sul viso pallido.   
Gorin stringeva le bretelle del proprio zainetto con entrambe le mani.  
"Mamma ha detto che se cado resto e mi acceco, mi crescerà il terzo occhio come a papà!" si lamentò il bambino.   
Vetrunks accelerò, evitò un lampione, le suole dei suoi scarponcini strofinavano contro il marciapiede.  
"Vetrunks, aspettami, ti prego!" implorò Gorin.   
Vetrunks svoltò l'angolo e si fermò, guardò il pulmino giallo allontanarsi e si girò.  
"Uffa, è la seconda volta in questa settimana!" si lamentò.   
Gorin si morse l'interno della guancia.  
"Solo perché oggi è martedì" rispose.   
Vetrunks spiccò il volo e levitò intorno alla testa dell'amico.  
"Andiamo" ordinò.   
Gorin negò con il capo, afferrò la propria treccia e arrossì.  
"Papà dice che non posso usare i poteri fuori casa. Posso essere visto e posso perderne il controllo" ribatté.   
Vetrunks roteò gli occhi e atterrò al suo fianco, iniziando a camminare. La sua figura si rifletteva sulle vetrine dei negozi della strada.  
"Con te non si può mai fare niente" brontolò.  
  
**********  
  
Il maestro chiuse di scatto il registro, guardando i due bambini entrare, si sporse in avanti con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la fronte corrugata.  
"Vetrunks, Gorin, siete in ritardo anche oggi" ringhiò. Il glicine chinò il capo e le sue iridi scure divennero liquide.  
"Ci scusi maestro, ma Gorin è stato poco bene" mentì.   
Gorin batté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Io sto bene" ribatté.   
Vetrunks strinse i denti e gli tirò una gomitata.  
"Non ricordi che hai vomitato tantissimo?" chiese sibilando.   
Gorin negò con il capo.  
"Forse stai male tu. Ti ricordo che abbiamo solo perso il pulmino perché mi sono svegliato tardi" ribatté.   
Vetrunks si massaggiò le tempie, stringendo gli occhi.  
"Signor Briefs, la smetta d'invetare scuse. Andate subito ai vostri posti, tutti e due!" ordinò il maestro con il viso arrossato. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la lavagna, tenendo un gessetto nella mano.  
"Oggi parleremo dei triangoli. Queste figure geometriche...". Iniziò a spiegare.   
Vetrunks si tolse l'unica bretella dello zaino che indossava e lo lasciò cadere per terra con un tonfo. Si sedette dietro il suo banco, incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e ci affondò il viso.  
-Con Gorin non si può mai far niente- pensò. Rialzò il capo, raddrizzò la schiena e si abbassò, aprì la cartella prendendo il primo quaderno e un portapenne.  
"Nonno vuole che io studi e lo farò, anche se queste cose sono noiose" bisbigliò.  
  
****************  
  
Vetrunks incrociò le braccia al petto, si appoggiò con la schiena alla macchinetta premendoci anche la suola di uno dei due scarponcini e assottigliò lo sguardo.   
Gorin in avanti flettendo le ginocchia e prese una merendina rettangolare al cioccolato. Si rialzò, scartandola. Un ragazzino largò il doppio e alto il triplo lo afferrò per una spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi. Aveva altri due bambini alle sue spalle, alti quanto lui dai visi lentigginosi e i capelli che puntavano disordinatamente verso l'alto.  
"Gorin, dammi i tuoi soldi, devo comprarmi la merenda" disse il più grosso.  
"Paga, paga". Gli fece eco quello alla sua sinistra.   
Gorin mise le mani in tasca e tirò fuori una monetina marroncina.  
"Ho solo questa, mi dispiace" fargugliò.  
"Pochino davvero" disse l'altro. Il più grosso fece scricchiolare le dita delle mani.  
"Non mi ci compro neanche una gomma da masticare" ringhiò.   
Gorin iniziò a tremare, aderendo alla macchinetta dietro di sé. Il bulletto ciccione gli prese la merendina dalle mani e se la mise in bocca, masticandola rumorosamente. Vetrunks si voltò alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Perché ti stai facendo trattare così da questi idioti? Li puoi stendere con un pugno" ribatté atono.   
Gorin deglutì ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.  
"Papà vuole che faccio a pugni solo per le cose importanti" biascicò.  
"A chi hai detto idioti?!" gridò il bulletto più grosso. Cercò di tirare un pugno al viso di Vetrunks, quest'ultimo lo afferrò al viso e lo strinse facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.  
"Tsk, lasciate in pace il mio amico" ordinò. Lasciò andare le mani del bambino grassoccio sentendolo singhiozzare, i due più alti indietreggiarono tremando.   
Vetrunks aumentò l'aura e i tre volarono via, sbatterono contro la parete e caddero a terra perdendo i sensi.  
"Sei stato mitico, mi hai savalto!" gridò Gorin, abbracciandolo.   
Vetrunks roteò gli occhi e sospirò.   
"Voi due cosa avete combinato?!". Si sentì gridare una voce maschile adulta. I due bambini impallidirono, guardando il maestro avanzare verso di loro con una serie di passi pesanti.  
"Siete in castigo!" gridò l'uomo.  
  
**************  
  
"Perciò sono in ... castigo?" domandò Vegeta. Teneva il cellulare appoggiato all'orecchio e le spalle adagiate contro una gelida finestra di vetro.  
"Volevo parlare con i genitori dei bambini, ma non ne ho trovato uno. Sono lasciati allo sbando" si lamentò il maestro dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio.  
"La madre di mio nipote in questo momento 'sta disputando una gara di arti marziali, il padre è in una riunione all'estero. Il padre dell'amico è in un ritiro sprituale e la madre fa la giornalista in una zona di guerra" spiegò atono il principe dei saiyan.  
"E' esattamente quello che ho detto io!" sbraitò il maestro.  
"Lei in questo momento è a lavoro. Per questo i suoi figli sono allo sbando?" chiese Vegeta. Sentì l'altro ansimare, digrignare e ghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"I bambini che quel vandalo aggressivo di suo nipote ha aggredito sono stati mandati dalla psicologa della scuola. Sono in stato di shock" ringhiò lo sconosciuto. Si sentì una porta cigolare e un colpo di tosse stridulo.  
-Quella bambola odiosa di Rif sarà andata a recuperare il marmocchio del Treocchi. Perciò è meglio che vada io a prendere Vetrunks- rifletté Vegeta.  
"Dove devo venire a prendere il bambino?" domandò ringhiando.   
"Dal preside" sibilò il maestro. La telefonata si chiuse, Vegeta abbassò lo schermo del cellulare e lo mise in tasca. Si voltò, aprì la finestra e saltò spiccando il volo.  
  
  


__La luce rossa della Gravity Room si spense ed i robot caddero uno dopo l'altro sul pavimento con un tonfo.   
Vegeta si guardò intorno, atterrò stringendo i pugni e digrignò i denti. Raggiunse il pannello di comandi e digitò un paio di passi. Si passò la mano nei capelli a fiamma sentendoli umidi.  
"Maledizione" ringhiò. Cliccò un paio di volte sul tasto dell'interfono.  
"Qui non funziona niente, femmina!" gridò. Strinse un pugno e tirò un colpo al pannello, facendo tremare i tasti. Si voltò, raggiunse la porta di metallo e la abbatté con un calcio. Percorse il corridoio con una serie di tonfi, raggiunse la propria camera da letto.  
"Donna!" gridò spalancando la porta della stanza.  
"Era l'ora ti presentassi". Sbraitò in risposta Bulma.   
Vegeta incrociò le braccia sul petto e corrugò la fronte.  
"Io mi stavo allenando" ruggì.  
"E' successa una cosa importante qui" ribatté Bulma. Il viso di Vegeta divenne rosso e le sue iridi scure brillarono. Si sentì un colpo di tosse provenire da dietro l'azzurra. Vegeta passò accanto alla moglie, vedendo sdraiata nel letto Pan.  
"Non sapevo ci fossi" borbottò. La mora gli sorrise, teneva tra le braccia il piccolo Vetrunks.   
Il bambino si sporse verso di lui, aprì e chiuse le manine sorridendo.  
"No... nh... no... no" biascicò il neonato. Pan cullò il piccolo che chiuse gli occhi.  
"Ha guardato una tua foto e...". Spiegò Bulma, spostandosi di lato.  
"Nonno". Disse il nipotino, muovendo i piedini sotto la coperta.  
"Sono la sua prima parola" mormorò Vegeta.

Vegeta accelerò la velocità di volo.

***********

"Nonno!" chiamò Vetrunks, guardando il principe dei saiyan percorrere il corridoio verso di lui.

"Vieni" ordinò, Vegeta, con voce dura. Il nipote annuì, si alzò dal sedile di plastica e si avviò verso l'uomo. Lo seguì lungo il corridoio, fuori dalla porta principale e spiccò il volo guardando le sue spalle. Il principe dei saiyan atterrò su una collinetta, si vedevano le figure dei palazzi all'orizzonte e sentì il nipote atterrare a sua volta.

"Perché ci siamo fermati qui?" domandò il bambino. Strofinò gli stivaletti per terra e abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi le punte.

"Non dirò niente ai tuoi genitori, ma per quello che hai fatto ti devo parlare" rispose il più grande. Si girò e abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Vetrunks lo sollevava. I loro occhi color ossidiana s'incontrarono.

"Ho deciso di non allenarti più" spiegò secco il principe dei saiyan.

"Perché?" chiese Vetrunks. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero bianche.

"Hai usato i tuoi poteri contro dei nemici insignificanti. Hai dimostrato di non saperti controllare" ringhiò Vegeta. Il bambino strinse i pugni, digrignando i denti.

"Nonno, non è come pensi tu! Dovevo difendere Gorin" ribatté.

"Potevi ucciderli, te ne rendi conto?" domandò il più grande.

-Potevi diventare un assassino come me- pensò. Vetrunks singhiozzò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Vegeta corrugò la fronte, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul capo.

"Nonnino, se ti ho reso triste perdonami. Puoi anche non allenarmi, ma non smettere di volermi bene" mormorò il bambino. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi osservando il nipote. Gli mise la mano sulla testa e sospirò.

"Non posso smettere di volerti bene" brontolò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare delle ciocche nere larghe quattro dita. "Da oggi dimostrami che posso ancora fidarmi di te e cambierò idea anche sull'allenarti".  
  
  
"Nonno, ti voglio bene" mormorò Vetrunks. Abbracciò il più grande e gli strofinò il viso contro le gambe. Vegeta lo afferrò per le spalle e allontanò.

"Non in pubblico" borbottò.

Vetrunks strinse i pugni, li portò al petto e sporse il capo in avanti spalancando gli occhi.

"Mi porti in braccio?" implorò.  
"Tsk, marmocchio" brontolò Vegeta. Afferrò il ragazzino per la cintura alla vita, se lo caricò in spalla e spiccò il volo, sentendo il nipote ridacchiare.  
  



	3. Cap.3 Fine della punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Lost in the echo.

Cap.3 Fine della punizione

Vegeta raggiunse la balaustra di ferro, vi si sedette e successivamente si sdraiò appoggiando la schiena contro la parete color crema della Capsule Corporation. Chiuse gli occhi ed il vento gli scompigliò le ciocche larghe quattro dita dei suoi capelli a fiamma. S'inumidì le labbra passandoci sopra la lingua e le socchiuse, inspirando ed espirando ripetutamente.

“Passa a prendermi, non preoccuparti e basta!”. Sentì la figlia parlare in lontananza e strinse gli occhi. Dal giardino sotto di lui proveniva odore di rose, di erba appena tagliata e di foglie umide.

“ _Voleva qualcosa il mio nipotino preferito?” domandò. Il bambino davanti a lui sporse il labbro inferiore ed incrociò le braccia._

“ ** _Tono unico_** _” ribatté._

_ Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio e gli scompigliò i capelli a fiamma color glicine passandoci la mano. _

“ _Davvero? Non sapevo di avere un unico nipote” disse ironico. Il più piccolo sbatté un piede per terra gonfiando il petto e alzando il capo._

“ _Hai solo tre anni, non credi sia troppo presto per rivaleggiare con me in fatto di orgoglio?” domandò Vegeta. Gli ticchettò sulla fronte un paio di volte con l'indice. Vetrunks chiuse gli occhi, strinse i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche ed i suoi capelli si tinsero di color dell'oro. Un'aura dorata lo avvolse e quando riaprì gli occhi aveva le iridi color verde-acqua._

“ _Sei troppo giovane per tutto questo potere” bisbigliò Vegeta._

La porta si aprì, l'uomo si voltò e vide venire Bulma verso di lui.

“Cosa c'è, donna?” chiese.

“Ti vedo meditabondo, successo qualcosa?” domandò Bulma. 

Vegeta corrugò la fronte e incrociò le braccia, stringendole al petto muscoloso.

“Nulla” ribatté secco. 

Bulma guardò il quadrante del proprio orologio da polso e rialzò gli occhi sul saiyan.

“A quest'ora ti alleni” ribatté. Il principe ghignò e alzò le spalle.

“Non sono così prevedibile” borbottò. 

Bulma sospirò e scosse la testa.

“Per tirarti fuori un solo pensiero ci vogliono le tenaglie” si lamentò. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare la corta capigliatura ai lati del viso e le ciocche le colpivano la pelle pallida.

“Neanche le tenaglie mi piegano, Bulma” ribatté l'uomo. Si mise in piedi sulla balaustra e spiccò il volo, sentendo la terrestre sospirare. Sfrecciò nel cielo azzurro, socchiuse gli occhi sentendo l'aura del nipote incrementarsi e si diresse in quella direzione. Atterrò davanti alla palestra di Pan e guardò oltre le finestre all'interno. Nel buio intravide un'ombra alta fino al suo ginocchio, raggiunse la porta e abbassò la maniglia, spinse l'uscio ed entrò.

\- La palestra dovrebbe essere chiusa, Pan è rientrata ed era con Trunks. Perché la porta è aperta? - si domandò. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e aprì la luce. Guardò suo nipote al centro del tatami e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese.

“Nonno, dimmi, questa è la mia potenza solita?” domandò il ragazzino. 

Vegeta si massaggiò il collo e negò con la testa.

“No, il tuo potenziale non era così basso neanche ai tuoi due anni” rispose.

“Ebbene ero alla massima potenza” ribatté Vetrunks. 

Vegeta lo raggiunse, gli s'inginocchiò davanti e gli mise la mano sulla fronte.

“Eppure non hai la febbre”. Valutò e Vetrunks ridacchiò.

“Ho usato una parte del mio potenziale per creare delle barriere alla mia potenza” spiegò.

Vegeta impallidì e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“E perché mai avresti fatto una cosa del genere?!” domandò. 

Vetrunks si morse l'interno della guancia e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Semplice, per non mettere più in pericolo nessuno. Le abbatterò man mano che sarò capace di gestire quella determinata potenza. Posso metterle e toglierle anche a seconda della situazione. Così la prossima volta non ci andrò pesante con degli stupidi bulletti” rispose.

Vegeta sospirò e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Era tutto un modo per convincerti ad allenarti di nuovo?” domandò. 

Vetrunks lo abbracciò a sua volta, chiuse gli occhi, inspirò l'odore del nonno e gli strofinò il viso sul petto.

“Sì. Ci sono riuscito?” chiese. Vegeta lo prese in braccio rimettendosi in piedi.

“Tsk, sì, piccola peste” brontolò. Vetrunks sorrise.

 


End file.
